custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Riff's Stu-u-pendous School Fun! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in May 6, 1997 (the same day as Musical Scrapbook). Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids learn about things at school. Cast *﻿Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Alec (Adam Beancon) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) Songs #﻿Barney Theme Song #Today, We Can Say! #The Classroom Song #There Are Seven Days In A Week #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Parade #The Shape Song #If All the Raindrops #The Fishing Song #Four Little Butterflies #What I Want to Be #I Love to Read #Books are Fun #Mix A Color #Mac and Cheese #My Yellow Blankey #Today, We Can Say! (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music #Mix a Color #Mac and Cheese #Books are Fun #I Love to Read Locations *Playground (Today We Can Say!, Today We Can Say! (Reprise) and I Love You) *School Classroom (The Classroom Song, There Are Seven Days in a Week, The Alphabet Song, The Alphabet Parade, The Shape Song, If All The Raindrops, The Fishing Song, Four Little Butterflies, What I Want to Be, I Love to Read, Books are Fun!, Mix a Color, Mac and Cheese and My Yellow Blankey) Notes *﻿Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The 1996 BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from "Season 4". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound" *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *This home video felt like a Season 4 video, because this used the Second Era set and Season 4's musical arrangements. However, this felt like a Season 3 home video, because they still used Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's Season 3 voices and costumes, and the Season 2 Barney doll. *Another home video to take place in the Second Era set, and with the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices, and the Season 2 Barney doll. *Season 4's I Love You uses Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 3", except they are mixed with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's 1996 voices, and kids' vocals from "Season 4". *Maria wore the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Julie wore the same hair-style in "If the Shoe Fits..." and the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *Alec wore the same clothes in "Barney's Magical Toyland Storybook Adventure". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Kim wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *David wore a blue shirt and grey pants. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids are playing at the school playground, the music from "Pennies, Nickles and Dimes" (when Robert tells Goldie that he is lonely, and Stephen shows Robert his shiny new quarter) is used, except it was pitched down to -1. *Before the song, Today, We Can Say!, first, Barney comes to life. Then, BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and greet Barney and the kids. And then Barney tells BJ, Baby Bop and the kids about having fun at school. *When BJ and Baby Bop greet Barney and the kids, first, BJ says "Hi Barney! Hi guys!". Then, Baby Bop says "Hi Barney! Hi friends!". *When the kids yell "Barney" after he comes to life, Maria's sound clip is taken from "We've Got Rhythm", Julie's sound clip is taken from "If the Shoe Fits...", Alec's sound clip is voiced by Kim from "Birthday Ole!", except it was pitched down to -7 and mixed with Alec's 1996-1998 voice, Tosha's sound clip is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", Kim's sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and David's sound clip is voiced by Michael from "I Just Love Bugs", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with David's 1997-1999 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi Barney! Hi guys!" has the sound of "Hi Barney!" made from the "Hi everybody!" taken from "Hats Off to BJ!", except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and the sound of "Hi guys!" taken from "My Favorite Things", except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi Barney! Hi friends!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice.